Haptics provide a tactile and force feedback technology that takes advantages of a user's sense of touch by applying haptic effects, such as forces, vibrations, and other motions to a user. Devices such as mobile devices, tablet computers, and handheld game controllers can be configured to generate haptic effects. Haptic effects can be generated with haptic actuators, such as an eccentric rotating mass (ERM) actuator or a linear resonant actuator (LRA). The haptic effects may include a vibrotactile haptic effect that provides a vibration at a surface or other portion of such devices.